Breeding Guide
This is a How to guide for Breeders. Common Breeder Terms *'Filly' - Baby Female Horse *'Colt '- Baby Male Horse *'Foal - '''Baby Horse (can be used for either gender) *'Mare -''' Adult Female Horse *'Stallion/Stud '- Adult Male Horse (able to breed) *'Gelding -' Adult Male Castrated Horse (unable to breed) *'Castrate -' To make a male horse unable to breed. Starting out Your horse is able to start breeding at 2 years and 6 months (30 months) old. A Stallion is able to offer public, or private coverings for equus. A mare is able to accept Coverings. 8 months after the covering you can ask for an Ultra Sound to tell you the breed, coat and Gender of the foal. 1 year (12 months) after covering a mare the mare will give birth to either a Filly or a Colt. You will need to 'Get the Vet' and then the foal(s) will be born and you can select the foal's name, affix, and breeding farm. Stallions When a Stallion is inbetween 2 - 6 years old ( if you have the VIP perk starting at 1yr 6 mon) you have an option to castrate the stallion. This means your horse will be unable to cover a mare but it also gains a bonus ( Stamina +8, Speed +8, Dressage +4 ) making it into a Gelding. A stud can cover a mare in the public coverings for equus, can offer a covering to a friends mare for equus, or can offer a covering to one of your own mares for free. Mares Mares are able to accept Coverings and give birth. The player that owns the mare will get to keep the foal(s), while the owner of the Stallion gets paid for a cover (unless it's the same player's stud). Mares are able to be given items to help with the birthing such as the fertillity wand that makes the Mare have twins. The BMI's (Black Market Items) are to be given to the mare before she is covered. Unicorns Unicorns are very rare and reproduce the same as other horses, but under certain conditions. A unicorn mare must be covered by a unicorn stallion of the same breed. You have 2 unicorn covering sessions a day on your account, but after covering a unicorn mare you have 60 seconds to cover as many unicorn mares as possible before you have to use your other session. You can use these sessions at any time of the day, but remember, you only have 2. As long as you cover your mare under these conditions, she has a 1 in 5 chance of having a unicorn foal(s). The only time this isn't true is if you give your mare a Hestia's Gift before covering her. Then, she is guaranteed a unicorn foal as long as she is covered by a unicorn of the same breed, and it doesn't take up a covering session. Another unique thing about unicorn mares is they have to wait 10 hours real time in between birthing and covering again. Category:Breeding Category:Pages